Twisted Light
by Tjay M
Summary: What do you do when the light you fought to protect was really the darkness you sought to destroy and the darkness you sought to destroy becomes your only saving grace? BxR YYxR


Title: Twisted Light: Hero in the Dark

Rating: R

Pairing: Bakura x Ryou, Implied Yami Yugi x Ryou

Type: Original/AU

Summary: What do you do when the light you fought to protect was really the darkness you sought to destroy and the darkness you sought to destroy becomes your only saving grace? Can Light really be more sinister than Darkness?

Warnings: OOC-ness, Yaoi, mentions of rape, Yami Yugi bashing, Fighting, Character Death(s)

Beta: TDiC

Notes: Hikari-baka = Bakura's pet name for Ryou,

Yami = Yami Yugi (modern day)

Bakura = Yami Bakura

Ryou = Hikari Bakura

/Ryou to Bakura/

/Bakura to Ryou/

Set in Modern Day Japan with modern day characters.

This is my submission for the Evil Spring One-shot Fanfiction Contest.

Keep your close-minded opinions to yourself. If you can't say something good or constructive, don't say anything at all. I don't care if you like Yaoi or not… Don't like it? Then don't read it… if you read it anyways… don't bitch!

Written: May 20 2005

Ryou Bakura closed his jade green eyes. How could it have ended like this? How could they have been so wrong? Ryou's thoughts landed on one person—Yami Bakura, or just Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring… the one who had played them all for fools.

The white haired teen remembered when he first met the spirit; it was shortly after moving to Domino from Tokyo. Of course, Bakura was the reason he had to move in the first place. It was Bakura who had been sealing his friends' souls into lead figures. When he first thought about it, he imagined Bakura was trying to make his life torture. Now that he knew Bakura was only trying to show Ryou his appreciation for being released from the ring, it didn't seem _too_ bad. Bakura had been trying to grant a stupid wish Ryou made. Ryou had felt horrible when he learnt of Bakura's real intentions. He had just sent Bakura into the Shadow Realm during his duel with the _Pharaoh_ during Duelist Kingdom.

Ryou sighed as more memories came flooding back. The first time Bakura had told Ryou he loved him. Ryou smiled at the memory. He remembered it like yesterday, even though it had happened over a year ago. They had been in the middle of a fight. Nothing unusual, they always fought. But this wasn't a normal fight. It was more like an emotional battle where Bakura's tongue got ahead of his brain.

"_Why do you do these horrible things to me Bakura? Do you hate me that much?" Ryou accused harshly._

"_Oh no hikari-baka, quite the opposite… I love you…" Bakura shot back with a snarl. Once Bakura had realized what he had confessed, he retreated back into the Sennen Ring._

Ryou, however, looked like a deer in the headlights—frozen in shock.

Ryou had later learned the reasons why Bakura had been so upset over his feelings. The first reason surprised him. Back in Bakura's time, it was considered shameful to have feelings for someone of the same gender. The Egyptians believed that those who had feelings like these were not worthy in the eyes of the gods to produce children**. Of course Ryou explained to Bakura that his people were wrong, that it was his genetics that decided his sexual preference, not the gods. Bakura's second reason was that Ryou would tell everyone, who would in turn think he was weak and "unworthy". It took Ryou a long time to convince Bakura he wasn't going to tell anyone, and it that would be their secret. Ryou considered Bakura's third reason to be the most reasonable, the fear of rejection. Convincing Bakura that this fear was groundless turned out to be much easier than for the other two.

Ryou shivered, he was freezing. He rubbed his pale skin with slender fingers, trying to warm himself. He wished Bakura were here, Bakura would have kept him safe and warm. Ryou felt the tears welling up in his eyes. All he had left of Bakura were the memories.

Memories of their first kiss came flooding back. Under the mistletoe at Christmas. Ryou chuckled; Bakura was the hardest person to shop for. However, it was on Valentine's Day that his favorite memory rested. The first time they made love. That was a night he couldn't forget even if he wanted to—not that he _would_ want to. It felt so right, and Bakura had been so gentle.

It was Yami who broke the news to him. Bakura didn't love him; the spirit just used him. Ryou had never gotten the chance to ask his darker side if that was true or not; Yami had already sent him to the shadow realm. Even to this day, Ryou didn't know if Bakura loved him…or not.

Ryou looked up as a young woman unlocked the cell in which he was held captive. The woman looked up at him. "The Pharaoh wishes to see you." she announced coldly. She unlocked the shackles around his ankles and led him from his cell.

It all happened shortly after the final duel against Bakura. Ryou learned from the former hikari of Yami that Yami did in fact cheat. It turned out that all this time, _Bakura_ _had been trying to save the world._ Bakura hid his intentions well..._too_ well, in fact. All this time, everyone believed Bakura was the bad guy and Yami was the good guy, but they couldn't have been more wrong. Yami used his shadow magic to enslave everyone, and the only person who could have stopped him was Bakura. Does that mean Yami lied about what Bakura said about not loving him?

When Yami became free do whatever he wanted, things began to go downhill. Ryou had been there when Yami crossed over into the afterlife. No one thought that both Bakura and Yami would ever come back.

Ryou remembered when Bakura and Yami had the final duel. He and Yugi were at Yugi's grandfather's game shop. Ryou hadn't paid much attention. He was too busy talking to Yugi to notice Bakura and Yami leave in their solid bodies.

Yami first started taking solid form a few weeks before the final duel with Bakura. Bakura, however, had been taking a solid form since battle city ended.

It had been Seto who asked how Yami got his own body so that he was able to duel Bakura without either of them (Ryou or Yugi) knowing.

"_It's not a real body, he's using his Shadow Magic and energy to create a solid form. Bakura used to do the same thing. You see, Kaiba, their power increases with each soul they send to the Shadow Realm."_

Ryou walked with the young red headed woman who released him from his cell and a dark haired man. Ryou could tell the man was mind-slave. Yami was using the Sennen Rod to control his mind.

Ryou remembered when Yami tried to control his mind with the power of Sennen Rod. Luckily for him, the Sennen Rod's powers where nullified by the Sennen Ring.

The white hair teen sighed and looked up at the sky as they entered the courtyard. The sky looked like the shadow realm. Thick swirls of black, blue, and purple painted over the once light blue sky. Swirls of crimson clouds moved slowly around the atmosphere. Ryou's pale fingers wrapped around the Sennen Ring. His end of the deal he made with Yami. In exchange for the Sennen Ring, he would become a pleasure slave. He would often pretend the King of the World was Bakura, and Ryou knew how much it annoyed Yami when he called out Bakura's name.

Ryou focused his jade green eyes on the throne. Yami looked quite like a porcupine, he thought. As if Yami regularly shoved a fork into an electrical outlet. The triangular tuffs of tri-colored hair and the blonde bangs that adorned his sharp facial features gave him an alluring look. He was attractive for a porcupine.

"You wanted to see me, _pharaoh_?" Ryou snarled angrily. He said pharaoh like it burned his tongue.

"Please Ryou… call me Yami, pharaoh is so informal for lovers." Yami whispered in Ryou's ear as he pulled the boy onto his lap. His modern day royal outfit resembled his royal outfit from the Memory world. The skirt-like thing he wore was made of golden silk. His long black cape brushed against Ryou's bare leg. Yami wore large amounts of gold. Ryou guessed it was to make him feel better about himself.

"I think bastard is more fitting." Ryou shot back as he tried to free himself from Yami's arms. It was an obvious statement to say that Ryou harbored a dislike or hatred for what he considered his royal _rapist_.

"Now Ryou… you shouldn't be so cold… or you may end up like Bakura." Yami purred in Ryou's ear. Yami's hand slid down past Ryou's loose jean shorts, fondling Ryou's soft creamy skin.

The white haired man stood in the middle of the pharaoh's street. His crimson eyes scanned around the city where the royal palace had been built. He was amazed to see how greatly the small city of domino had changed under Dark Yugi's rule. Humans and shadow monsters wandered around the streets, side by side.

The man tilted his head upward to gaze above. The sky itself sent shivers down his back, and the vast amount of monsters soaring through the skies didn't help any. He knew Atemu was evil… but this was too much, even for the Pharaoh. He found it hard to believe it was only April, the chill from the cold and unforgiving wind reminded him of the chilly October wind that blew down the streets of Domino.

The white haired man looked at the debris that scattered the street. Buildings had collapsed, or had been the target of the monsters' attack, such as the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon's white lightening. The man's crimson eyes scanned again, surveying the dead bodies that scattered the ground, before he began jogging in the general direction of the apartment complex where he had once lived.

"Damn it!" the young man cursed loudly. The apartment complex was nothing more than rubble on the ground. "Think. Where could he be?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I'll tell you where he is, Dark Bakura." A familiar voice announced smugly. The tone of his voice gave off the whole I-know-something-you-don't attitude. Yami Bakura snapped around to face the person who called his name.

"Kaiba… where is Ryou!" Bakura snarled, a scowl adorning his sharp features, he made sure to bare his unusually long canines.

"He's at Yami's palace… and a lot has changed Dark Bakura… your hikari is now Yami's pleasure slave." Seto explained carelessly. Bakura's jaw dropped. His lover… was Dark Yugi's _sex slave?_ Bakura didn't even wait to hear what else Seto had to say.

Bakura ran towards Yami's palace. That bastard took away his family, his friends, his village, his life, and now his lover? Not happening! If Yami wanted Ryou he'd have to pry Ryou out of Bakura's cold dead fingers. (Being an immortal meant it wasn't happening.)

"Ryou… my dear… even if he ever came back, why would he even want to come get you? Bakura used you, remember?" Yami coaxed softly. His slightly tanned fingers caressed Ryou's right arm.

"_Pharaoh_, he came back to me after the RPG Monster World. He came back to me after your first shadow duel in duelist kingdom. He came back to me after his duel with Dark Malik in Battle City. He came back to me after the Ultimate Yami no Game, so what makes you think he won't come back to me this time?" Ryou scowled as he spoke. His doubt of Bakura's feelings for him were fading. "You know something _Yami_? I think you lied to me. Bakura would never had told you about our relationship, let alone that he was just using me for sex. Secondly, he waited until I was ready, thirdly, you've done nothing but lie to us in the past so why should I believe you now?" Ryou accused Yami Yugi bluntly.

Of course faced with these facts, Yami was unable to come up with a buyable answer. Yami opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the throne doors fly open revealing the spirit of the Sennen Ring.

Yami Bakura's hair looked like he had been caught in a wind storm, and he was gasping and panting for air after running all the way here. "Atemu… I think it's time… we settle this… once and… for all…." Bakura announced his challenge between gasps.

Yami waited until Bakura caught his breath before asking his question. "Another duel?"

"'Kura-chan!" Ryou gasped and tore himself from Yami's grip. "Oh Bakura, I knew you would come for me." he threw himself into Bakura's arms. The former tomb robber accepted his lover's embrace by placing a kiss on his hikari's forehead.

/Leave… you don't have to worry about any guards stopping you… just leave! Get out of here… go somewhere safe! /

/I'm not leaving you/

/Go! /

/No! /

/Listen, hikari-baka, he's not above cheating, nor is he above using you against me, Ryou… please… just go…/

/Okay… I love you…/

/love you too… now go! /

"Fuck dueling, I mean _fighting._ No shadow magic, no duel monsters, no games, just outright fighting," Bakura hissed. He glanced back to make sure Ryou was leaving. Once satisfied that his hikari was gone he moved his gaze to lock with Yami's own.

"Bakura… you never learn…." sighed Yami as he stood up from his throne.

Bakura knew Yami was a better duelist, but he was doubted the pharaoh could be a better fighter. "Maybe not…." Bakura sneered, '_but this time I have something worth fighting for. I have someone counting on me… and I'm not going to let him down again_.' Bakura vowed to himself.

Yami made a snide remark, but Bakura wasn't listening. Yami opened his mouth to speak again, but was caught off guard when a fist connected with his jaw. The force of the blow sent him flying backward, causing him to lose his balance and sprawl out on the floor, "That… was for Ryou… you sick fucker."

"Tomb Robber…." Yami hissed before bring his hand to his mouth in an attempt to nurse it. Bakura threw himself on top of Yami so that he was straddling his hips. He wasted no time in dues with launching his assault. Bakura's hands clasped around Yami's neck. He wanted to choke the life out of the spirit who had forced himself on Bakura's lover. Suddenly remembering that Yami was as immortal as Bakura, he realized the feat he wanted to accomplish was impossible. Of course, Bakura had always used his head and had a cool demeanor; he used logic and planning. This had none… so now he needed to come up with a plan to defeat the unbeatable. '_Wow… now doesn't that sounds easy…like stealing candy from a baby… gods, why me?_'

While Bakura was lost in thought, Yami took advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration and knocked the Spirit of the Ring off him. He also took this opportunity to return Bakura's cheap shot.

Bakura managed to stand up, swaying with a lack of grace, but standing still. The glint from the Sennen Puzzle blinded Bakura for a second.

That's when it hit him. **The Sennen Puzzle!** That's how to defeat him… if the Ring was destroyed, Bakura would die—so the same would work with the Puzzle. Now all Bakura needed to do was find a way to break it and turn it to dust…

Bakura tackled Yami when he tried to stand up. Grabbing the Puzzle, Bakura and attempted to smash it against the ground. Once Yami realized what Bakura was trying to do, he smirked. "Maybe you're not as stupid I thought, thief," Yami gleamed.

Bakura was taken aback by the pharaoh's sudden happiness. Bakura glared at his opponent before raising an eyebrow at Yami's strange behavior.

"Now Bakura… there's no need to fight dirty," Yami smirked smugly, as if he had just won the lottery on Christmas morning. "You know what was music to my ears, _Bakura_," Yami stated, "hearing your little hikari screaming my name, begging me to fuck him harder."

That was the final straw. Something deep down inside Bakura snapped. Bakura tackled Yami, but this time he managed to grab the golden pyramid of darkness* around the pharaoh's neck. "You may be immortal… but you're not unbeatable." Bakura whispered before smashing the puzzle to the ground and sending pieces flying in every direction.

The telltale rainbow light of the Sennen Items engulfed the palace before spreading like wildfire through the murky sky.

When the light dissipated, all traces of Yami and his kingdom of darkness were gone. Bakura looked around and realized he was now standing in the middle of Domino's busiest intersection. People in their cars flooded by him as if he didn't exist. Bakura noticed that the cars were all moving backwards. This surprised him at first, and he watched as crumbled buildings reassembled. The blast from the shadow monsters flew out of the reassembling building and back into the mouth of the mighty beast that launched it.

Bakura finally realized what was happening—time was flying backwards. Everything that Yami had done was being undone. Those who died, their bodies had been lying broken against crumbled pavement, now stood erect and laughed happily, completely oblivious to all that had occurred. Bakura watched, and smiled. The mortals would remember none of this… no King Yami, no palace of darkness, no shadow monsters, no… no _anything_. He had succeed in his mission. Since ancient times, he wanted nothing more than to destroy the Pharaoh so that no one else would have to suffer though what he experienced. His friends, his family, his village, it was all gone, but now he had the chance to start over. Start a new family with Ryou. A chance to be happy.

Bakura turned and walked toward a bright light that slowly began to appear. Bakura stopped and glanced back at the mortals he had just saved.

The darkness they tried so hard to be rid of had saved them, had freed them. _He_ had saved them.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh. The light had become the dark, and the dark had become the light. The roles had been reversed. The mortals would never learn that sometimes Light can be more sinister and cruel than Darkness. Bakura sighed, and walked into the shimmering rainbow.

A person's actions alone do not make them evil; it's the intentions that corrupt or save. Can a man who kills another to protect his family be judged just as a man who enjoys killing others?

Yes, they both murdered and their actions took life, but it's their purpose and their desires that they shall be judged upon.

Bakura was not kind, or nice, or caring, but he was not evil. He fought to avenge his friends, family, and village. His intentions were pure and just… and this fact was proven as the spirit of immortal 'darkness'—he who claimed to be the darkness saved the people of the earth, and freed them from the grasp of the wolf in sheep's skin. The Darkness disguised as the Light.

~Maybe TBC~

More notes:

** The Egypt thing, about homosexuals not being worthy of reproducing… I made up… that statement is 100% completely false! No truth to it! Complete FICTION… but it's my fiction… I see it used elsewhere… I sue! I hold it dear to my heart and my copyright! I have a lawyer and I'm not afraid to use him. But I never say no to those who ask.

* The Upside down pyramid = Darkness and evil and all that bad stuff

Right side up pyramid = All the good stuff… Light

Yes the ending was corny… but it's cool and I like it…


End file.
